


Prove To Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

He’d fucked up.

He’d fucked up horribly. After a horrible case that nearly killed him, he went to a bar by himself, got unbelievably wasted and cheated on the love of his life. On top of that, he originally lied. But after about a week of his better side, the side he wanted to be, beating him up, he came clean. He told Y/N. 

Immediately, she broke down, collapsing on the floor in a puddle of tears, her knees bowing underneath her. When Spencer went to her side, she pushed him away, yelling at him to get out of her apartment. He’d fucked up so horribly and broken her heart. He hated himself.

They hadn’t spoken since.

After nearly six weeks, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had no illusions about what he’d done. He didn’t want to make excuses - because there were none, but he desperately needed to apologize. He needed to see if there was any possibility of reconciliation. Y/N truly was the love of his life. So one night, he decided to walk to her apartment.

Knock. Knock.

The look in her eyes when she opened the door was almost no better than the night he last saw her - the night he admitted how weak of a man he really was. “Spencer,” she said, attempting not to cry, “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in for a minute?” he asked. “I just need to say some things and I know I don’t deserve it, but I’m asking you to hear me out.”

She relented, stepping back from the door and letting him in. “Come in.”

When he walked in the door, the image of her crying on the floor came back into his head; he closed his eyes, staving off tears before he attempted to speak. “What I did was inexcusable. I hate myself for what I put you through,” he cracked. “I cheated and then I lied; I’m a fucking failure. But I need you to know that despite what I did, my feelings for you haven’t changed. I loved you then and I love you now. I don’t expect you to give me a second chance, because I hurt you and I don’t deserve it, but if you want to give me a second chance, this is how I feel.”

“I still love you too, Spence,” she wept, “but, you hurt me. I don’t know how to trust you. And…”

“And what?” he asked. All sorts of thoughts went through his head - none of them good.

“I’ve been seeing someone else for two weeks.” When she met his eye, her tears spilled over. She did still love him - he could see it. 

“Oh…” he mumbled, looking down as he swallowed the lump that refused to leave his throat. “I guess I didn’t really expect anything else. I just needed you to know how I felt.” As he turned away to leave the apartment, he started to cry. He’d more than likely permanently fucked up the greatest part of his life - and he had no one to blame but himself. “If you want to talk, you know where to find me. I’m so, so sorry, Y/N.”

When he closed the door, he started to sob - all he could hear was her crying.

——–

He returned home that night, crying himself to sleep against the door, passing out before even making it to the bed. After another week of misery, he assumed that she just couldn’t stand looking at him anymore, and it was well and truly over. 

But then he heard a knock at the door.

“Y/N,” he breathed as he opened the door. “How are you?”

“I came to tell you I still love you…” she replied. In the light of the hallway, he could see streaks on her face. Tears that she hadn’t bothered to wipe away. “I might,” she stressed, “might be able to forgive you.” When she walked in the doorway, she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. God, he’d missed her. For the first time in nearly two months, he didn’t feel disgusting.

Gently, he gathered her to him and closed the door to his apartment. Her tongue probed his mouth and he couldn’t get enough. “Can I stay the night? No sex,” she said, “I just want to wake up with you in the morning and see how I feel.”

“Of course,” he replied. “Whatever you need to feel like you can trust me. If you don’t mind me asking…what happened to the guy you were seeing?”

“I told him that I was giving my ex a chance,” she said. “That I was still in love with him and I wanted to see if he was truly sorry for what happened between us.”

“Thank you,” he said, caressing her cheek as spoke. “I know I don’t deserve it, but thank you for giving me a second chance.”

“Prove to me that you deserve it.” She unroped her hands from his neck and grabbed his hand, guiding him toward the bedroom. From the shadows under her eyes, he could tell she was tired. “Prove to me that what happened was a mistake and it will never happen again.”

“I will,” he promised. “I will.”


End file.
